


Siren Song

by EllieL



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, PWP, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: It's been a long hot day on a case in Alabama.PWP.





	Siren Song

He couldn't remember why, precisely, he'd felt such an urgent desire to pursue a case in Alabama in August.  There was a vague recollection of an argument in the basement office over going; Scully had been adamant that the lights in the forest had a hundred plausible explanations, aliens not amongst them.  He'd been certain there was something to them.  
  
Nine hours of tromping through mucky, humid, mosquito-plagued woods, and he supposed he'd have to give the point to her.  "Meth lab" was certainly a more mundane cause than he would have liked, though it at least gave them a neatly solved and closed case.  That was something to be happy about, at least.  He tried focusing on that for a moment, not the stink radiating from him, or the itchy bug bites in places he'd rather not think of.  Or the way she'd limped, exhausted and carrying her ruined heels in hand, as they'd returned to their motel rooms.  
  
Dusk was falling, the mercury falling with the waning light.  He'd been lying in the air conditioning long enough now that he was beginning to feel hungry and knew he should venture out for food now.  If he stripped to shower, he wouldn't want to put clothes on again to go out into the humidity.  With some reluctance, he rose from the bed and headed for the door.  The temperature had dropped a bit, and there was no longer the unforgiving summer sun, but the outdoors were still an unpleasant contrast to the climate controlled room.    
  
At her door, there was no answer to his knock, and momentarily he was worried.  Then, from the sad excuse for a motel pool, he heard the regular splash of a swimmer's strokes.  Turning the corner, a lone figure glided half the length of the pool before breaking the surface in an easy breaststroke.  In the poorly illuminated water, she was a shadow, just the flash of her pale arms and rippling water revealing her.    
  
Mulder slipped through the creaking gate in the chain-link fence, making his way across the cracked concrete and shedding his clothes on the nearest chair.  Reaching his boxers, he looked around the dark, deserted area, no lifeguard or other swimmers in sight.  He shed them, too, and slipped into the water, too warm to be refreshing.  In a few strokes, he was beside her,  matched her for a few strokes, until they reached the far end of the pool, where rather than the neat flip-turn he'd been watching she merely stopped, sinking down into the water, disappearing in the depth.    
  
For a moment, he treaded water, until he felt her hands on his ankles, drifting up his body as she slowly floated to the surface.  They stayed at the borders of his body, tracing up the edges of his calves, over his hips, up sides that were normally ticklish.  Her usually bright hair was a dark cap in the water as she bobbed up in front of him, grinning as water poured down her face and her hands came to rest on his shoulders.  
  
"Nice night for a swim, Agent Mulder."  
  
"You're a little overdressed for it," he said, one finger slipping under the wide strap of her sensible navy maillot.  
  
One of her thighs brushed against him, just so, no accident of her treading the water.  "And you appear not to have dressed at all."  
  
"Speeds up the process a bit."  He turned them in the water, until she was pressed back against the edge of the pool.  Her legs rose automatically to wrap around his waist.  
  
"I'm getting an idea of what process you have in mind.  Oh!"  He traced one finger along the high-cut leg of the swimsuit, starting at her hip and slowly moving down, pushing the fabric aside.  His grip on the worn tile edge of the pool tightened, hand readjusting so it was right behind her head, allowing her to lean back into it without cracking her head.  Kissing her slowly, lips teasing hers before his tongue slipped between them.  
  
She returned the kiss until she broke away, breathless.  "Mulder, we can't do this--"  
  
"Shh."  He kissed her again, before she started in on the litany of reasons, from the biological to the sociological, why they shouldn't do this here.  His fingers again dipped under the edge of her swimsuit, tracing his way along the edge of her curls, stopping just short of where they both wanted to go.  "Do you really want to stop?"   
  
The night buzzed around them, cicadas and crickets chirping, and water lapped gently at their sides, but there was no other sound to break the spell, no vehicles or voices threatening to interrupt.  His thumb quickly flicked across her clit and she gasped.  "No, don't stop."  She met his eyes as she used the leverage of her legs around him to pull him closer, grinding herself against his hand, trapped between them now.  
  
"That's what I thought."  He pushed himself back a bit, bobbing free of the tight circle of her thighs, which slid up around his waist.  Tilting his head, he caught the drop of water on her earlobe with the tip of his tongue, taking his time in tasting the hint of salt still lingering on her skin even after immersion in the over-chlorinated water.  His traced his way up the shell of her ear, listening as her breath came across his neck in faster puffs, warmer than the night air.  When she caught his own earlobe between her teeth, he groaned, his head falling back and dragging his body down hers just a bit.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, Mulder."  The insistence of her body against his left it clear what she wanted, as he could feel her hot against him in the warm water.  Tugging at the straps over her shoulders, he slid them down her arms, dragging the swimsuit slowly down her body, hands skimming back up and across the bared skin.  He released the fabric, bunched around her waist, to caress her breasts as they floated in the water.  Thumbs brushed across nipples that hardened instantly, leaving Scully gasping as he persisted, then dropped his head to catch one between his lips, just teasing it with his teeth.  Her fingers twined tight in his wet hair for a moment, then released him, saying, "Later."  
  
"As you wish," he leered, returning to his efforts with her swimsuit.  Her legs dropped and he sunk under the water, pulling it free of her body.  Underwater, his tongue trailed up her leg, and he paused briefly to slip it between her legs, tasting her.  Breaking the water, breathless, he tossed the wet suit to the concrete and caught her lips with his again, forcing her back against the edge of the pool, trapping her with his body.  Her legs were around him again, and he could feel her, wetness unlike the water, warm but welcoming, an offer of restoration.  One of her hands found its way between them as he grasped the wall behind them, bracing.  
  
He forgot everything for a moment, as her delicate fingers traced his length, teasing, creating an eddy of water that enhanced her efforts.  Then she was tugging at him, repositioning them both just a bit as the depth left him without any kind of leverage, and her at the mercy of his support.  It occurred to him them, fleetingly, that perhaps he should have initiated this in the shallow end of the pool.  That thought fled quickly, though as her hand trailed up his abdomen, fingers tracing the thin line of hair there, as she sank down on him, leaving them both bobbing in the water a bit as he was overwhelmed by the sensation and her weight against him.  
  
She gasped a bit as they sank deep enough that her chin barely cleared the surface, but he pulled them back up against the wall, lifting her until her breasts broke the waterline.  He wanted to lick off the pearls of water glistening on them in the moonlight, but settled instead for running his tongue up her neck and around the shell of her ear.  Allowing him better access, she tilted her head to one side, her own tongue trailing along his shoulder as she shifted against him, slowly setting them in motion.  
  
The calm, dark water began to ripple with the waves of their motion, which came splashing back against them with more gentleness than they moved against one another.  He'd been close, so close, as soon as he realized she was going to go along with this harebrained idea.  Once he was welcomed inside, he realized she was close, too.  In their time together, he'd been pleasantly surprised how quickly Scully could go from zero to sixty.  Using his arms to lift himself against her a bit, he tried to hit just the angle he knew she liked, regretting that he needed his hands to keep them from drowning, instead of being able to slip one down between them.  He ground his hips against her, deep as he could go, trying to hit her clit with his pubic bone.  
  
"I can't, you've got to..." he managed to gasp, barely able to slow the nearly involuntary motion of his hips.  
  
Tweaking one of his nipples on the way down his chest, her hand slipped between them, stroking against herself and him, as he slid out of her.  The difference in temperature between the water and her was enough to hold him off until he knew she was with him, heaving breaths hot against his shoulder.  He felt her teeth begin to sink into the skin as she began to tighten around him, her entire body beginning to tremble.  He groaned then, drove hard against her, both of them gasping as she began to come, trying to muffle her moans of ecstasy against  his shoulder.  Tomorrow, he knew, he was going to have quite the bite mark on his shoulder.  Not that he minded.    
  
She pulled him over the edge along with her, his head falling back to gaze sightlessly up at the starry night, spangled with fireflies and the fireworks in his own mind's eye.  His grip on the edge of the pool slackened, and they slipped down into the water a bit.  Scully gasped, sobering a bit and pulling him closer with the arm not trapped between them.  He couldn't help himself, though, and let go, falling back and slipping away from her until he was floating free on his back, staring up at the sky and trying to catch his breath.  
  
Water lapped at him as he felt her drawing close, with slow steady strokes.  One of her hands wrapped around his ankle, snaring him with something that he vaguely registered as being her swimsuit, and drew him towards the shallow end of the pool.  "C'mon, before you drown or we're caught."  
  
He flipped over and began a slow crawl next to her, until he could stand and grab her, mid-stroke.  One arm around her waist, he pulled her close, holding her up in water that was still too deep for her to stand.  She could float nearly level with him, and he took advantage of the height equality to draw her into a slow kiss, until he felt her relax against him, nearly limp.  "Is it later?"  He slid a hand between them to tease her left nipple.  
  
Scully pulled back, shaking her head slowly.  "Back in the room.  After a shower.  You're still filthy.  And you taste like bug spray."  
  
Laughing, he followed her out of the pool and over to the chaise where he'd abandoned his clothing.  In a gesture of chivalry, he offered her his shirt, but she wrinkled her nose and wrapped the towel she'd left on a nearby lounge around herself.  She did let him wrap an arm around her as they made their way back to their respective rooms, barely protesting when he tried to tug at the edge of the towel.  
  
"We've got a late flight home tomorrow, you know."  
  
"Oh?" he fumbled with his key in the door next to hers, which she was already halfway inside.  
  
"We can sleep in a little."  
  
"Oh."  He shook his head and looked down at his grungy and wet clothing.  "Give me five minutes."  He winked and ducked into his room, headed for the shower.  
  
****


End file.
